


dance

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin is not a sith anymore, Children Luke and Leia, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Parents Obi-Wan and Anakin, dance, obi and ani didnt fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Anakin is a better parent than Obi-Wan thought.





	

When Obi-Wan enters the house, he can hear music coming from the living room. It’s joyful and fast, and he also hears laughter - one low, belonging to an adult, and two children’s. The latter are so honest and  _ happy  _ that big smile appears on Kenobi’s face as he goes to their source.    
  
He stops on the threshold and looks around the room; there is so huge mess that he sighs and shakes his head - he will have to clean up. It’ll be a miracle if he won’t kill himself on that piles of toys and books.    
  
But then his gaze stops on dancing Anakin, Luke and Leia and he smiles again. They are twirling around each other, waving their hands and laughing, Leia is even singing with music. It looks like they whoop it up. Obi-Wan was worried that it won’t work, that Anakin will not be able to play with them - at last he was a Sith and sometimes Obi-Wan’s still worrying that something from Vader keeps hiding in him - but he coped it. He didn’t do nothing bad to his children.    
  
Anakin turns around, noticing him. He gives him smiles and when he takes a step toward him, little Skywalkers see him too and run to him. They cuddle up to his leg, sticking to them so hard that he can’t move. He laughs.   
  
“OK, monkeys, let go of uncle. Dad has to greet him, too.” Anakin says with smirk, tousling kids’ hair; Leia bounces first, giving her dad irritated look, then Luke does the same. Obi-Wan just smiles challengingly as Jedi Knight approaches to him with the same smile, wraps arms around his waist (cold metal one still makes him shiver) and kisses him gently in lips.   
  
“I see you had a good day” he mutters in Skywalker’s mouth, wrapping his arms around Anakin’s neck. Younger man smiles warmly and ignores children’ groans, announcing that they want to play on with him.    
  
“It can be better if you dance with me.” There are playful sparks in Anakin eyes and Obi-Wan laughs, so he doesn’t notice while the other Jedi pulls him to Luke and Leia and starts dancing.   
  
“I’m too old to dance” says Kenobi, trying to not trample the kids running between their legs.   
  
Anakin just laughs. “No one is too old to dance.”    
  
Music is still playing when Anakin leans over him and kisses him.   
  
  



End file.
